Nightstar
|pastaffie=None |death=Carrionplace disease |postdeath=StarClan |namest=Warrior: Elder: Leader: |namesl=Nightpelt Nightpelt Nightstar |familyt=* |familyl=''None Known'' |mentor=Unknown |apps=DawncloudRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 64 |position1=Leader |precededby1=Brokenstar |succeededby1=Tigerstar |livebooks=''Into the Wild, ''Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, |deadbooks=''Midnight, ''Starlight, Night Whispers}} Nightstar is an old, frail, lean, battered, black tom with a long tail , and a glossy pelt. History In the Original Arc Into the Wild :Nightpelt is a ShadowClan elder, cast out with the other elder cats, Ashfur and an elderly queen, Dawncloud, by ShadowClan's cruel leader, Brokenstar. :He is forced to hunt for himself and protect himself, and willingly agrees to fight agaisnt Brokenstar to retreive ThunderClan's stolen kits and to drive out Brokenstar. He fights with Ashfur, Firepaw, Graypaw, Whitestorm, Darkstripe, Mousefur, Willowpelt and Yellowfang and they succeed in retreiving the stolen kits and driving out Brokenstar and his allies. :Nightpelt seemed to have the most authority within ShadowClan since they drove out Brokenstar, and Whitestorm treated him as the leader of the group, promising ShadowClan that ThunderClan will leave them in peace until the next gathering so ShadowClan can recover. In return, Nightpelt promises that ThunderClan will not find ShadowClan cats in its territory as long as ShadowClan can find its own prey. Fire and Ice :Nightpelt is first seen at a Gathering, and passes Bluestar to stand on the highest part of the Great Rock. He tells the Clans that Runningnose has selected him to lead the Clan, and that he will go to the Moonstone the following night. When Frostfur asks him if Brokenstar will try to return, Nightpelt informs her that he strongly believes the former ShadowClan leader will stay away from the Clans. He later becomes Nightstar, after going to the Mothermouth to recieve his nine lives. As leader, he names Cinderfur his deputy. :When he first appears on the Great Rock, Fireheart is surprised that he became leader. He starts his leadership by arguing with Crookedstar at a Gathering about hunting rights to the river. He also argues against bringing WindClan back from exile. Then, under Bluestar's persuasion, agrees to allow ThunderClan warriors to go on a mission to retrieve WindClan. :He later forms an alliance with RiverClan to attack WindClan in order to retake their hunting grounds. Fireheart fights him during the battle and states that, despite his age, Nightstar is a very powerful warrior. Forest of Secrets :Nightstar is first seen at a Gathering. He hisses aggressively when Tallstar notes that WindClan is growing strong again despite the recent battle. Fireheart wonders for a moment whether or not the ShadowClan leader's anger would be enough for him to risk breaking the full-moon truce. However, Bluestar intervenes and the Gathering ends peacefully. :Later, Nightstar is seen when ThunderClan trespasses on ShadowClan territory when they can find no other way to get to Fourtrees. Nightstar is especially aggressive towards the group, and has his warriors surround the ThunderClan cats to escort them to the Gathering as if they are prisoners. :During the Gathering, Nightstar and his Clanmates are very hostile towards ThunderClan. Nightstar reveals the source of his anger to the rest of the Clans by announcing that ThunderClan is sheltering Brokentail. He, along with Tallstar, demands that ThunderClan drive Brokentail out, though Bluestar refuses. :He, along with the rest of ShadowClan and WindClan, attack ThunderClan in order to kill Brokentail. The attack fails, however, and the two Clans are driven out of ThunderClan territory. Rising Storm :Nightstar is first seen, sick and suffering from cramps and fever, as Runningnose desperately tries to cure him of a disease that has been ravaging many of ShadowClan's cats. Cats in the clearing wonder and worry about Nightstar's health, and Runningnose shows himself. He is unable to assure the cats gathered that Nightstar will survive, but promises them that StarClan has sent a message of hope that ShadowClan would grow strong again, strong enough to rule the forest. :Two of Nightstar's warriors, Littlecloud and Whitethroat show up in ThunderClan territory, saying that Nightstar is very ill. They ask ThunderClan for help due to the sickness that had rampaged through ShadowClan and wiped out many of their cats, leaving the Clan in turmoil. :At the next Gathering, the Clans are shocked to discover that Nightstar has lost every one of his lives to the sickness and that Cinderfur has died as well. Much to Fireheart's horror, Tigerclaw emerges into the clearing as ShadowClan's new leader. A Dangerous Path :Fireheart learns from Runningnose, ShadowClan's medicine cat, that Nightstar had not been granted nine lives by StarClan because Brokentail, their old leader, was still alive and StarClan still recognized him as leader. By the time ShadowClan had learned of Brokentail's death, Nightstar was too weak to make the journey to the Moonstone to receive his lives. Because ShadowClan would have panicked if they'd known the truth, StarClan's rejection of Nightstar was kept secret and the Clan cats were convinced that the sickness had taken all of Nightstar's lives at once. Runningnose believed that he was not the right leader for ShadowClan. In the New Prophecy Arc Midnight :Nightstar appears during a meeting of StarClan to choose a cat from ShadowClan that shall make the journey to Midnight. He notes that the cat he is choosing has strength and courage, though the cats around him question whether or not she has loyalty, as she was not born in ShadowClan. Nightstar is angered when his choice is questioned, though Bluestar calms the worries of the other cats by noting that a cat with mixed heritage is a good choice for a journey in which cats from every Clan will need to work together. StarClan aproves of his choice. :Later, Tawnypelt tells Brambleclaw at a Gathering that she had been visited by Nightstar in her dreams and given a prophecy, the same way Brambleclaw had been visited by Bluestar. She agrees to meet him at Fourtrees at midnight later on. Starlight :He is seen in the prologue, expressing nervousness about the ambition of Hawkfrost of RiverClan. He is also worried when he sees a cat who wants power but doesn't deserve it, which angers Crookedstar. Nightstar explains that the cat has no patience for power, although this fails to convince the former RiverClan leader. Twilight '' :Though not mentioned by name, it is believed that the black leader present in Cinderpelt's vision in the prologue is Nightstar. He, along with three other leaders, forewarn Cinderpelt of her imminent death and give her comfort and the strength to face it. In the Power of Three Arc ''Sunrise :At the Moonpool, Littlecloud tells Jayfeather that Flamepaw, his apprentice, did well because he met Nightstar on his first venture into StarClan. In the Omen of the Stars Arc ''Night Whispers :Nightstar is among the group of ShadowClan cats that Flametail sees in the wall of fire that surrounds the Moonpool. In the Field Guide Arc Secrets of the Clans :Nightstar is listed as a significant leader of ShadowClan, he is described as as brave but frail leader. It is noted that he took over as leader when Brokenstar was driven into exile. It is also noted that StarClan did not grant him nine lives due to Brokenstar still being alive, so he died from the sickness caused by eating rats from the Carrionplace. It is revealed that his deputy was Cinderfur and his apprentice was Dawncloud. Character Pixels Quotes }} References and Citations Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Leader Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Starlight characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Supporting Character Category:Mentors Category:Deceased Characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Night Whispers characters Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Leader Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Starlight characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Supporting Character Category:Mentors Category:Deceased Characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Elders